ReEducate
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: Molested with eyeliner, ravaged in an alternate dimension for the bad guys, and now visited at his school! What is WRONG with Grimmjow? Doesn't he get a clue? Ichigo doesn't want him always popping up everywhere! ...Then again, he changed his mind.


Once again, I have come forth with another GrimmxIchi fic! And you know what? By popular demand, it WILL be a series. A bunch of individual stories that sorta coincide with each other. YAAAY!! Anyway, on with the loving. 

**ReEducate**  
by Duchess of Darkness

"Kurosaki! To your left, left!"

Ichigo glanced over at his teammate and kicked the soccer ball in his direction. The ball flew over to him and he continued to make his way down the field. Ichigo ran around a blocker on the opposing team as they tried to prevent him from following. He ran faster, ruing his own rule for forbidding the usage of any Shinigami tricks he picked up throughout his career.

_Come on, come on, come on! Outta the way!_

He saw his teammate with the ball and caught his gaze. He held up a finger and pointed forward. The guy saw the motion and nodded. Ichigo grinned inwardly and continued to push forward, making his way nearer to the other team's net.

"Murata! Pass!"

"Yakimoto! Intercept it!"

"GO, KUROSAKI!"

The redhead caught the ball in the chest and bounced it off. He ran with it, twisting around Yakimoto before slamming into the ball and sending it soaring through the air. It whizzed right past the goalie, into the net. All around him his classmates burst into cheer.

"Team A wins!" announced the coach, blowing his whistle to signal the end of the game.

"YES!"

"That was awesome, Kurosaki!"

"We won!"

"High five, Murata!"

"Loser team has to treat us to a meal!"

"What? No way!"

Ichigo laughed and detached himself from the crowd to go grab his towel on the benches. He had worked up a good sweat during the game and now his shirt was sticking to his chest. Pulling it away from his body he gave it a few good shakes before he mopped up his sweat.

"_Not bad, Shinigami._"

Ichigo froze and slowly lowered the towel from his face as he recognized the voice. Choking on his own breath he stared, wide-eyed at hte man before him.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was dressed in dark, worried jeans, a black belt looped around his hips to match his black shoes. Covering his chest and torso (and thankfully that god-awful hold in the middle) was a silk, button up white shirt, with wife beater underneath as a reenforcement because Grimmjow left the shirt untucked. Against dress etiquette he also rolled up his sleeves to reveal some of his forearms.

Jeez, Ichigo didn't know how the man fit in such a tight shirt; his muscles were nearly busting through despite the Arrancar's attempt to loosen the strain by unbuttoning the first two buttons. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone saw him.

Grimmjow grinned at the teenager. "What? I can't come visit you at school or something?"

Ichigo returned his attention to the man with Alice-blue hair, about to confirm his guess when he saw something dangling from his mouth. "Hey! You can' smoke here!" He made a grab for the cigarette, only to be dodged as the stick was lit.

"Kurosaki, is anything the matter?"

The redhead glanced over his shoulder as the coach called out to him. "Uh... No! I'm just gonna go to the restroom really quick!"

"...All right, but make it snappy."

Taking his cue he grabbed Grimmjow by the shirt and dragged the grinning idiot back to the locker rooms where he could talk with the Arrancar in private. He had to make sure it was clear before he rounded on him with a glare set in place.

"I told you to never come to my school."

Grimmjow chuckled and inhaled the nicotine. "I don't see why not, it's not like I'm going to destroy it or anything."

"You'll embarrass me!" the teenager cried and blushed as what he just admitted.

It caused a shark-like grin to appear on the Arrancar's mouth as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Ohh? Why? Afraid your little firends will find out that you're in love with a bad guy?" He took a large step toward Ichigo.

"No, it's none of their business who I hang out with," the Shinigami replied though he backed up a bit. He _knew _that look.

"Then what? Don't want them to find out you're gay?" Grimmjow pressed again and cornered Ichigo against the lockers.

The bristling redhead glared harder as their bodies touched. At first he was surprised yet quickly yielded when Grimmjow descended upon him in a heated kiss, taking that cigarette out of his mouth just in time for their lips to meet.

He tasted vanilla on the Arrancar's lips and made a noise of question though his eyes started to slip close in pleasure.

"Wh-What is--"

Grimmjow smirked at the panting body underneath him as they broke apart for air. He waved the cancer stick in front of Ichigo's face. "Special brand of cigarettes: Black, vanilla flavored. Got 'em as a gift."

Ichigo made a face and pushed the offending object out of his face. He didn't struggle when Grimmjow's hand captured his and held it against the locker.

"Why vanilla?" he dared to ask.

It wasn't until Grimmjow laughed that he knew that that was the wrong question to ask.

"Why else?" the Arrancar returned, brilliant turquoise eyes sparkling in mischief. "Can't have vanilla without a strawberry to make strawberry vanilla."

Ichigo groaned at the horrible pun. "You bastard."

"You know you love it, Ichii." He laughed and kissed the redhead again, letting his tongue slide into the younger man's mouth.

Surrendering to that strong mouth, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the belt and pressed their hips together as he let the man devour him.

**_God_**, he had to get back at him for this later... but fuck if he wasn't distracted enough already.

* * *

And thus ends another bad pun and GrimmxIchi loving. And Le Gasp! I wonder if those two will get discovered, or if someone overheard their conversation! Who knows? Thanks for reading.  



End file.
